Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet/Credits
Full credits for Shaun and Roger: Roger Breaks the Internet. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents In association with Movie Land Animation Studios A Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. • Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Christina Steinberg, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Nicholas Stoller Lorenzo di Bonaventura Co-Producer Jordan Kerner Music by Henry Jackman Production Designers William J. Caparella Jan Roelfs Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Art Directors Dean Gordon Patrick O'Keefe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Head of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Character Animation Josh Beveridge Supervising Animators Dave Blais Derek Esparza Robin George Julie Bernier Gosselin Min Hong Jeff Panko Dylan Reid Humberto Rosa Philip Rudolph Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Joseph Izzo CG Supervisors Charles G Abou Aad Benjamin Aguillon Benjamin Hendricks Jason Greenslum Matt Hausman Michael Muir Larry Weiss Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Executive Music Producer Alexandre Desplat Cast John Goodman Andy Samberg Gal Gadot Josh Gad Jenny Slate Keegan-Michael Key Taraji P. Henson Jamie Chung with Bill Hader and David Schwimmer Crawl Art Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Tara Strong Chris Meledandri Gabriel Guy Jeffrey Katzenberg Yarrow Cheney Scott Menville Rob Bredow Gernado De La Cruz Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Harry Gundersen Jared Stern Martin Lawrence Vincent Massy De la Chazelle Ralph Eggleston Geoff Vaughan John C. Reilly Peter Ramsey Sam Gebhardt Michael J. Fox Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Art Department Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Modelers Peter Chen Leon Enriquez Orrie Fung Mike Sungjoon Hong Shinya Ishii Yeaji Jessie Lee Martiza Louis Marcus Ng Unsol Parl Josef Dylan Swift Pil Gyu Cheng Guillaume Fuentes Richard Gylser Yu-Cheng Huang Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Sung-Hum Lim Adrien Montero Joseph Oyem Barbaros Sarisozen David Vidal Pedroza Character Set-Up Layout Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R Barcia Ben Connor Jason Hebert Brendan Llave Ellery Ortiz Tasha Brotherton Adam Dunn Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Christina Lum Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Brittany Wetizel Rochelle Brown Adam Ghering Michael Jimenez David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Luiza Alaniz Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Ozan Onur Basaldi Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Guillaume Belanger Martin Campos Amoros Emma Cartwright Donald KH Chan Eddie Chew Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Jabari Cofer Juan Couto Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Fernando Franco Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet David Gimenez Coronas Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Keenan Goncalves Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte David Han Laura H. Han Rhys Hanan Derek Henriques David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Yuko Ikeda Kevin Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Sangyeong Jeong Soh-i Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Inhwan Kim Gyuhyun Q Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Sophia Seung Hee Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Fraser Littlejohn Jose Luis Llado Porquer Roman Llanos Paulo Lombardi Stein Loetveit Andres Bedate Leandro Martins Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Yoriaki Mochizuki David Morehead Meredith Moulton Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Nicholas Nostbakken Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Zac Overcash Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Daniel Paul Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Victor G Reano Mario Richard Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Joakim Riedinger Andres de los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A Rodriguez Agustin Ross Beraldi Guillaume Roux Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte Martin Sen Renato Sena Renato dos Santos Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Nicholas St. Clair Nick Starcevic Chris Su Mark Tan Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Nideep Varghese Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi James R Ward Daniel Waters Darragh White Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong Jimmy Wu Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Olivia M Adams Laide Agunbiade Barry Andres Sagar Alodiya Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Lin Ayetut Baljinder Singh Bassi Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Ouirich Bounthavy Jonathan Bot Jared Brient Robin T Brown Daniela Campos Gomez Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Antoko Carrasco Pinto Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Joseph Connery Alex Corll Bertrand Cordier Thomas Cosolito Kelly Christophers Nicholas Cross Traian Constantinescu Roohi Dash Amy Davis John Davis Jonathan Davis Brian P Dean Megan Deane Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Thomas Devorsine Kirsten Drummond Praveen Ushus Dev Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Daniel Duwe Jack Dunn Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Luca Fiorentini Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Javier Gonzalez Alonso Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Todd Hara Joseph Hayden John Helton Pablo Holcer Chris Hung Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J Johnson Ricky Kang Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Bumjun Jeremy Kim Jia Kim Louis Kim Taeyoung Kim Jason Koh Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yong min Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Eldose Madott Mallory Mahar Nupur Mahadik Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia Mcglynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi David B. Menkes Andreas Muller Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Kolton Nowaczynski Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Bekah H Park Camil Planella Panisello Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Steffen Richter Jordan Schilling Satbir Singh Kukreja Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Maciej Skoluba Christian Schermerhorn Shusei Sasaya Ronald Salting Samson Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Uros Simic Geri Smith Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Bradey Strong Bo Struye Richard Sur Sarah M Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Shermaine Toh Drew Tobin Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Manuel Valdez Mendia Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Stephen Viet Tran Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Jeff Wells Shane Christopher Wicklund Ian KH Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A Yoon Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Effects Animation Effects Animators Saqib Ashraf Paulo Biajante Nikola Djordjic Tim Fagan Matthew Hanger Eric Horton Kevin Kitchel Yj Lee Helena Masand Srdjan Milosevic Teresa Pan Toby Abraham Rosen Aldo Scarella Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap Jimena Berrera Colin Steve Blakey Valenti Dornel Alex Gabriel Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Stephanie Molk Marshall Petersen James Axel Rowe David Sellares Zoran Stojanoski Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Eric Ennis Diego Grimaldi Sulki Hong Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Michael Petty J.M. Santiago Usama Siddiqui Brian Sundman Travis Yohnke Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Danny Breeze Osmel Carrizo Pierric Danjou Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Lucy Maxian Meredith Moulton Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Neil Atkins Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Vincent Chedru Samuel Freynet-Morin I-Chin Hsu Jennifer Lasrado Joshua Methven Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Jessa Sininger Jinglong Wu Rajkiran Bhanari Enrique Campos Encinales Cruz Contreras Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar Sunil Rawat Bruno Tornisielo Neil Yamamoto Jeremy Villemaire Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day For Movie Land Animation Studios Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers MLAS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Soundtrack Album on Relativity Music Group Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States. Special Thanks Rich Moore Karey Kirkpatrick Peter Ramsey Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie Ryan Tulloch William Skello Production Babies Andy • Cageu • Eric • Gary • Karey • Mark • Otis • Taylor • Valerie This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits